


Really asking

by XxFireRainDramaXx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFireRainDramaXx/pseuds/XxFireRainDramaXx
Summary: "What are you really asking me?"Post-TROS, mild spoilers
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

The first time they are alone together Poe asks again. "What were you about to say to Rey?" Finn looks up sharply but doesn't respond for a long moment. It makes Poe uncomfortable, he expects a snarky comment or maybe even the truth. The pause makes his stomach flip-flop and he breaks eye contact after a few seconds. 

"Why do you want to know? Really, why? What are you really asking me?"

Poe inhaled. Forced his eyes back up. "I think you know what."

"I don't know why you can't say it though. Why you won't." When another moment passes with no response from Poe Finn turns, starting to move towards the door out of Poe's newly assigned quarters. Before he takes his first step Poe's hand is on his wrist. Finn stops. Poe moves in, other hand coming to gently lead Poe back facing him. He's breathing harder than he should be, fingers fidgeting. 

"Do you love me too?" 

Finn smiles. Takes a step forward. And leans in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing Finn feels like flying on his own for the first time. Like his stomach is in his throat and time slowed down and he never truly was alive before. Finn's kisses were hesitant at first, then confident and sure. 

Finn thinks kissing Poe is like being struck by a bolt of lightning. In retrospect he realizes this is absurd. In the moment the jolt of adrenaline feels like his skin is on fire, only in a way that makes him want to drown in it. Poe kisses like the galaxy will cease to exist if they stop. 

They are both breathing heavy, open mouths and wide eyes, once they do actually stop. Finn thinks of watching Poe fly at the battle at Maz's. Poe thinks of Finn trying out his new name for the first time. They smile. 

Then Finn nods slowly, never breaking eye contact. Poe immediately engulfs Finn in a hug, laughing a little in his neck. "Me too, buddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I generally loved the film but Poe Dameron is queer and poly and in love with Finn and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
